


Scarab - a Skulduggery pleasant story

by Over_write



Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Cleaver fight, Cleavers, Developing Friendships, Drowning, F/M, Fight under thunderstorm, Forgiveness, Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Thunderstorms, Valkyrie being omnidextrous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Prequel to my Trilogy 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins'Scarab : A member of Valkyries team, and father of Sanguine.... Who according to Valkyrie had joined them 5 years before they finally found Sanguine.But how? How did he join? And under what circumstances?Find out in this little fanfiction..
Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700740
Kudos: 2





	1. Once upon a night in Dublin

Once again a brutal thunderstorm stormed through the empty dark streets of the normally lively crowded Dublin. One, exactly like the ones Dublin got haunted for, since a few weeks. 

Day in.   
Day out.  
Mostly in the night it'll show its real violence. 

Fire-alarms could be heard more than normally and fire would enlighten the darkness around the burning Houses.

Especially in Dublin, too much rain could turn out worse, too, due to it being mostly surrounded by water. As a rule, the current of the seas were very deathly, too. If someone was about to fall inside there, it would mean death, for Mortals, as well as the sorcerers, who searched for hostage in Dublin. 

And lastly the most second liked elemental power, the wind. Strong and violence, in its own way. In such nights, it could be described as an Hurricane. As well, dangerous for every living Soul outside. 

Those three elemental powers collided together, since a a few days. Days that felt like centuries. And it brought its destruction with it. 

Wherefore the empty streets in this starless, clouded night could easily be explained. All of the residents stayed inside their safe walls and slept in their warm beds to avoid the dark shadows that hid in Dublin's corners. Where Assassin's, Monsters and other magical beings hid and waited patiently for their victims. Though even in such days they avoided being outside. For them, just like for the mortals, it would only be suicide to wander around the hallways or jump over the narrow built roof-tops of the buildings. 

Surprisingly not even the careless Grand Mage of Roarhaven forced hi spies to watch over the capital of Ireland, in these times. Man, who was full of hatred, manipulative and evil. Who had killed the kind-hearted Grand Mage before him, behind everyones eyes. 

And only a few people knew that. 

Sorceress and monsters, who escaped the influence this person had put over their past home and friends, who haven't been strong enough to escape that fateful day. Detective and former criminals, who formed a secret friendship and now hid under the population of Dublin with their own detective apartment somewhere hidden in Irelands capital. Only visible as a normal house from the outside, yet, from the inside it was thousand times bigger, than even possible.   
Full with Ancient Artefacts, Weapons, Hallways, Detectives rooms, Medical - and Fighting rooms and so on. A thing of impossibility for mortals. 

They, as well, gave their best to be able to stay somewhere throughout these stormy nights. 

Most of them stayed in their own house.   
A few inside the office.   
And some of the former criminals, who hadn't a house of their own, asked some of the others, if they could stay with them over the storm.   
Which all of them really appreciated,.. 

.. afterall they are a team. 

Everyone of them was safe . 

At least everyone, except for one stubborn girl. Around the age of 23. One of the founders of this little fighter team. Sorcerer with an unlimited diversity. And also known under the chosen name

Valkyrie Cain...


	2. Valkyrie Cain

Valkyrie Cain - a Fighter for good and with a heart full of kindness. Nonetheless stubborn and careless towards herself, as hell.

She is known for many things. But one of the most important things to know about her, is that she was one of the best Detectives of the Sanctuary, before Creed took over, besides Skulduggery Pleasant's side. Together they had fought against evil and gods, though without mercy or forgiveness. After she lost her best friend to Creed, she swore to save them and founded the office in Dublin with a few other detectives, like the two last Dead Men, Synecdoche, Omen darkly, Dusk and Temper. Those, at the start, six friends gave everything in their power to help the controlled people of the Sanctuary , however it was useless and nothing worked. Which is why they began to protect other people from the same fate and defend Ireland from the evil Grand Mage. In other words, they just accepted the truth, they they can't save them anymore or at least not now....  
Compare to the Sanctuary, they were just a handful of Fighters, who were all suffering under the loss of their friends. Fortunately over the first years, that changed, they befriended themselves, in secret, with most of the other Sanctuaries and got many more members. 

Valkyrie was one of the first, to learn to forgive and listen to criminals, before punishing them. Which was her second promise, she, until now, never broke. Through that act of kindness, many criminal were forgiven and joined them -.. 

.. Thrasher and Scapegrace as well as Springheeled Jack and his two kids, Scratch and Shoe, and Valkyries most trusted friend, Nefarian Serpine from the Leibniz Dimension. And many more.

She would listen to every one of them and to their intentions, their dark and sad Back-stories, that no one ever bothered to listen to. Wherefore compare to the Valkyrie in the past, she changed to a girl full of forgiveness, justice, and Kindness.

Even today, in that stormy night, she would protect Dublin from a group of Cleavers, she came across, while walking back to the office...


	3. Fight with Cleavers

The group of 5 were standing suspiciously on top of a roof and watching the nearby streets. Probably an order of Damocles Creed, Valkyrie assumed. Thus she instantly went into an hiding-position inside the side street, beside the building they were standing on. And checked one more time, if she really saw them or if her eyes just fooled her. But no, her eyes didn't trick her, they were standing there, under the storms eye, wet from the rain. Which made Valkyrie growl. Surely she hated the Cleavers of the Sanctuary , yet, Creed shouldn't use them, instead of the spies and send them out in such a weather, like they were emotionless. 

It was just cruel. 

A word fitting perfectly to the wicked Grand Mage .   
In addition Valkyrie sighed and decided to end their suffering. Although she hated to kill or in general fight, she couldn't risk loosing someone of her people to those cleavers or whatever Creed had in mind to do with them. Due to she used her air-powers to give her nice push-up on the roof and land their softly.   
So soft, that the Cleavers didn't even recognize her presence. An advantage she like to exploit in its full glory. The element of surprise.

Things to it, she was able to sneak behind a Cleaver, without anyone's notice and used a trick she had learned from Jack to kill the Cleaver painless and quickly. A quick punch inside a certain vein of the neck.

Unmessy  
Without blood  
And moat important.. Quietly

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the others, since the 'thump' it made, the moment the cleaver made contact with the ground, revealed her cover and the other Cleavers immediately turned to her. Thus she jumped back and cursed under her breath, before the Cleavers twitched their scythes and lunged at her all at once. Hesitating not even a Second.

Now there was no way out anymore for Valkyrie, she had to kill them or her cover might be revealed. Since she still works inside the Sanctuary to spy on Creed, 'cause he doesn't know she's not under his control..

So therefore she instinctively dodged the first cleaver and kicked the second one in the stomach. The two from the sides she easily ducked.

Then everything started from anew.

One against four.

A fight that only Creed would call fair. Even if it was everything, but fair. He would always cheat to set things the way he wants them to be. That's his fighting-style. Maleficent and disrespectful. 

Known very well to Valkyrie and her team.

Plus the danger, he brings with it.

Sadly some of het team learned this fact the hard way.

The fact, that somehow the cleavers got almost unbeatable and stronger. And that their Speed, as Valkyrie realizes now, increased. Admittedly she could barely dodge them anymore. And the strong winds, which is usually her favorite Element, wasn't helping. It was keeping her from gaining a steady stand and balance. Which you already lost again, as one of the cleavers charged at her again and she had to dodge one more time. Just to land right in the arms of the next one, who readied himself for a nice swing to the throat. Luckily Valkyrie saw him, before anything bad could happen and turned around, while snapping her fingers to enlighten a flame in her right hand and threw that right at the cleaver, that fell a few metres behind. Eventually over the edge of the building into the strong current of the river, which streamed beside this building.

Without a return.

At first there were some bubbles.

Yet, they vanished a few seconds later.

At such a destiny Valkyrie gulped and concentrated herself again on the fight. Causing her to instantly dodge again. One down - three to go. One of the Cleavers kept charging at her. Trying to get her full attention. Nevertheless Valkyrie was no fool, she wouldn't let herself get distracted and watched the other two Cleavers as well, who were waiting with their scythes radiated for a good chance. Then all of a sudden one of them moved the moment she was behind him. He lifted his scythe and slashed. Indeed Valkyrie saw that coming , though decided not to move yet, because the other Cleaver was right now charging at her. And a second before either weapon or cleaver would have hit her, she put all her faith in her newfound powers and teleported to the other side of the roof.

Two Cleavers down - two to go. 

Dizzily she tried to regain breathe and bined a water ball inside her hand, despite feeling exhausted from Teleportation. She had to be ready, if a cleaver attacked. Which apparently didn't take long. This time both lunged at her, dragging their scythes in a flying position with them from behind. Accordingly she dodged them varily and instantly turned to press the water ball right into one of the Cleavers back , which caused a slight Explosion. That made Valkyrie stumble back and the cleaver crash against a sharp metal stick that stood out of a corner of the rooftop of the building, eventually impaling him.

Three down - one to go. 

On guard, Valkyrie made a 360° turn. But the cleaver was gone. Making a shiver go down her spine. Whereupon she examined one more time her surroundings.  
Slowly she could feel a mixture of water and sweat run down her forehead. To loose a cleaver out of the eyes is never a good sign. At that speed and agility it could easily end deadly. Basically he could appear right behind Valkyrie without her noticing. Thus she gave her best to have a look at all directions. Unfortunately that didn't help, when out of nowhere, she felt a strong hit to her head, which sent her flying...

.. In the worst direction that could have been.

Over the edge and right into the current of the cold water. Now her fate was sealed, although she didn't realize that anymore, since the sudden impact with the water and the hit to her head made her barely conscious anymore. Which is why her vision slowly faded and she sank more and more deeper into the river. Having her half-open eyes fixed on the shimmery surface, she couldn't reach anymore.

She was way too weak.

Then her lungs began to sting and she knew her oxygen was out. In Horror she realized with her last bit of awareness, that she was drowning, however she couldn't do anything against it. Her body wasn't listening to her. The only thing Valkyrie was able to do was to watch the blurry moon, that showed itself through the dark, grew, thunder clouds, before her vision started to fully fade and her eyes to close....

....

..

Though before everything turned dark for her, she heared a loud 'splash' , like someone just jumped into the water and she could have sworn to have seen the surface of the water break in the last second her eyes were open.

Then everything went dark..


	4. A dark presence

An unknown time later, somewhere in the underground of Dublin.....

The young detectives consciousness started to return and she instantly felt the need for air. Thus she jumped up into a sitting position and gasped for air, while she spatted out a bit of water. In the same time, realizing that she was curled up in blankets. Which caught her attention and she took a look around, once she got enough air in her System.

The place she was in, couldn't really be called a home, more likely a hide-out or a a messy chamber, which was definitely no place to live in.

Eventually she recognized this place to be the underground, because she had straight look at the outflow of the capital and the walls were full of slime and seaweed. Plus there was a certain smell, that could only fit to the underground. Yet, despite all of that, she didn't feel disgusted...

Out of two reasons...

First she saw way more disgusting places..

And second, she knew someone must have saved her and she felt so sorry for this person to have to live under such conditions.

Whoever lived here, possessed no home, let alone anything. Like many other people she met in the last few years. Most of them criminals, who have fought their entire life and did nothing more, but try to protect their own family, thanks to why they got hated for. That, so Valkyrie found out, was one of the common reasons, they grew to so-called criminals. Misunderstood and treated like garbage for protecting what they had left. That is also why Valkyrie forgive them, showed mercy to them and most important offered them a home and new life. Up to now, every one of them accepted and every each of them told her the same, that they were so grateful, that finally someone would listen to them and not, like the Sanctuary, force only the informations out they want to hear. Due to her, they were all able to start from anew and fight for something better.

No matter who lived here, Valkyrie got exactly the same planned, as she always did. She would wait for said person to return and see, who it is. Talk to him or her, and of course offer that person a better place to stay. Even in case of a criminal. Than she would undoubtedly offer him a place. And listen to him or hers real intentions, like she always did. Afterall her team were the only people willing to do something like this, according to all the criminals. Now the only question that remained was, who was willing to save her freely. Either way , that already proved that this person had a good heart. Wherefore she decide to lean back and listen to the rushing sound of the water. According she closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Upon it went so quiet, that she was even able to make out the storm above her. What caused her body to relax even more. As she listened closely to the peaceful raindrops and the whistling wind. While the coldness and darkness around her, tried desperately to reach her, in vain. The blankets were keeping her warm. And the light in her soul keeps her hope from loosing to the darkness. The faith she has in those 'evil' people and the confidence she has on finding....... him. 

A former enemy she had used to hate, when she had met him for the first time, yet used to work together, when he went missing, after he had lost the love of his life.   
She never used to care, though the moment she learned to forgive and found out what most of the criminals went trough, she took it on her mission to find him together with her team, behind the back of the Sanctuary. 

Seemingly time goes by quicker, than she thought and it have already passed twenty minutes from the moment ah woke up. When suddenly a noise caught her attention, snapping her out of her mind in the same time. And she opened her eyes to meet the, still empty corridor infront of her. However something was different and the atmosphere of the room changed and she knew someone was watching her. Hiding inside the safety of the shadows. She could basically feel his presence and a cold shutter crawling up her spine.


	5. Dreylan Scarab

Nevertheless she stayed calm, compare to normal people, who would be scared. Valkyrie wanted to show this person, that he could trust her and that she wouldn't be scared of him. Scared of an assassin. That had been clear from the first moment, she felt the presence of this person. When the wind would be too scared to howl and the coldness of the air make a turn. Plus the familiar touch.... 

It was without a question the presence of an assassin. One she knew, a person she already met somewhere. Yet, she just didn't know from where and who. 

Which is why she calmly spoke up „ Please come out..... I know you're there... I can feel your presence, there's no reason to hide... No matter who you are! ". 

Hoping to have convinced this person with this, she was able to make out a chuckle and a voice, a dark voice, that appeared from all around... 

I wouldn't be so sure there ....Valkyrie Cain

Furthermore a person stepped out of the shadows infront of her and she slightly flinched back, when her eyes met with the past personal Assassins of Mevolent, Dreylan Scarab, who escaped five years ago out of the present, he had been arrested in, because of her....


	6. A long talk!

Dreylan Scarab - a prisoner who went into jail because of her..

As a result a bit of fear started to boil up inside of her. „There what did I say.... You are afraid " he calmly said and went, strangely relaxed, a bit closer to her to knee down beside Valkyrie. Thereupon she tried to relax again and ask one of the thousands questions that were crossing her mind „I- don't understand...... why did you save me?". Hesitantly at first, he replied honestly „ I saw you fighting the cleavers, you seem to be against the Sanctuary now.... So I saw no reason why not. "

„But I imprisoned you.. ".. 

.. Valkyrie instantly replied, wherefore Scarab shook his head „ That's the past..... those years in the prison actually made a better person out of me...., but I doubt you'd believe me! ".  
After he said that, Valkyries old strength started to return and all her fear towards him vanished. She made a promise and she was going to keep it. Scarab was one of the few criminals, she knew a bit of the past of and those many years ago, she never really cared, that he got put into jail for 200 years for nothing, but now that changed and she felt an indescribable wave of guilt collide with her. They had destroyed his life and much more. Not caring to ever publish the truth.   
Thus she looked away in shame and whispered „Sorry.. ". In Surprise Scarab widened his eyes and stuttered „W-What was that...!?".  
Obviously he couldn't believe what she had just said.

„ I'm sorry for what we did to you..... we've put you into chair... for.... " she started to apologize, when all of a sudden she felt cold fingers touch her chin, that made her look into Scarabs dark eyes. Eyes that showed just how much he had experience and seen. That showed his exhaustion and suffering. 

„ You would apologize for something, that wasn't even your fault? ".. 

..he started gently and let go of her chin. In addition she nodded „I-I was a fool, when I first met you, when when I was with Skulduggery , he was emotionless and made me a no better person ..... I was blind to the suffering some criminals went trough, but compare to now, I want to forgive and listen.... That means you, too. "  
Trully stunned by her words, he couldn't help but smile. „I-I can't believe it, you really say the truth.....your eyes.... you've really changed!". This made her return a smile „ They have treated you wrong .... OK, indeed you've killed people, but for good intentions.....   
They always have good intentions, the Sanctuary just doesn't bother to listen...". Wisely nodding, Scarab replied „ Indeed, that's true... They are blind, however you aren't anymore!". At that little praise, a heartwarming feeling inside developed inside of her „ But I was ... and I'm so sorry for that... I've just seen the truth, once Creed took and I had formed my own team... I should have...." Again she got interrupted by Scarab „Isn't that the past?.... What counts is now!... i lost much, I made mistakes.... You have made mistakes, as well..... that's normal!".  
Due to how wise he answered, she chuckled sweetly for a moment and admitted „I-I didn't know, you're such a wise person.". In turn he grinned and responded gently „That's comes with age..... plus i had a lot of time to think of the things I had done ". Once again he spoke the only truth and admittedly Valkyrie was truly amazed of how nice he could really be. On the other hand she had gotten that experience almost with every criminal up to now. The moment a person would finally listen to them, they show their true side, their kindness. In Scarabs case, that gentleness was even stronger, since he wasn't a wise man, he was also a father.  
With this in mind, I got reminded of Sanguine and what had happened to him. She doubted she would be able to tell Scarab, without loosing some tears of her own. Which is why she decided to tell him later. Sooner or later she would have to tell him anyways. But who said anything about now. „I-I had a lot of time to think, too, especially now, that I'm fighting the Sanctuary , too " she continued their conversation and cuddled herself a bit more into the warm blankets. Whereupon he chuckled a bit and spoke out his apology „ Sounds self-explaining.... now that that bastard took over... Oh and i'm sorry about your friends there... I've heard about what he had done to them! ". With this said, Valkyrie tried to see it from the positive side, like she had always done, when somebody would confront her with this and gave him so then a sad smile „ Y-Yeah, but would I be here, if that didn't happen?". According he shook amused his head „The youth from today... Always staying positive!".

At that statement, she couldn't resist a chuckle and took a deep, sighing breath, afterwards „B-But I-I really mean what I said before... Non of them ever rightened their mistakes, so I at least want to apologize for them, for putting you into jail for 200 years! "she recalled guiltily and received an emphatically look from the Assassin , who at first paused for a second, before he answered with exact thought-trough words „I........ of course, accept your apology, especially since it's coming from someone, who didn't have anything to do with it, which is why I want you to know... That I am so grateful for that! " „ It's the least you deserve... "Valkyrie returned immediately. „Yet, not from an innocent young woman like you! " he countered smoothly, „I will probably never be able to really forgive them, yet, my Lust for revenge decreased and it lowered even more, thanks to hearing you feel sorry for what your friends had done! ".

Of course, Valkyrie truelly changed, nonetheless so did Scarab. In the times had been careless towards the criminals, he had been revenge-hungry and out for blood, blood that belonged to the people, who did that to him and innocent blood, as a sign of revenge and payment. On the other hand he had every way to.

„L-Like I've said, it's the least I could do for you! "she rightened her mistake once more, „a-and thanks for accepting!". In addition Scarab smiled at her „Thanks for apologizing! ".

Then out of nowhere a noise hollowed through the corridor of the drain and Scarab instantly turned head towards it, tense and on guard „S-Shit.....Seems like the cleaver isn't yet dead, though " he cursed under his breath and stood up to go hunting it down, „You better go Valkyrie...... or your team, you've mentioned, will be worried". Not wanting to go, yet, she immediately stood up, too and stopped him from disappearing into the shadows „A-And what about you!!? ". Surely Valkyrie didn't want him to have to live in a place, like this, after everything he had been put through.  
„Me?.... Don't worry about me.... I'll be fine!" he assured her and was about to go, when Valkyrie stopped him one more time "Wait,.... please.... I-I have to tell you one more thing!" she pleased him and trailed off with a sad tone, which Dreylan, of course noticed „I'm listening.. "

Taking a deep painful breath, she began, avoiding his eye-contact „I-It's about your son....... Sanguine " she gulped and could already see Scarab tense, „he went mudding 5 years ago.... and is assumed to be death... ". In an instant Valkyrie saw Scarab flinch and his eyes widen in shock „W-What... ". Wherefore she nodded in Sympathy „He fought with us against Darquesse in Roarhaven, but we got separated and he had distracted an undead cleaver, also called the Black Cleaver, together with Tanith Low... ." she explained slowly and in a grieving tone, „ when the fight was over, we went out to search for survivors......." she sighed sadly, „My friend had been found death and Sanguine was gone ".

Desperately trying to process all of the informations,, Scarab considered hopeful „S-So, there is still a chance he might be alive.. ". Again, to answer him she nodded in agreement and admitted „ My team and I took in on us to find them, after Creed took over, he.... of course.... has no clue about this... ..... I may have not found out much, I'm still not sure if he's alive.....but I want you to ask to join us and help us search for your son ". At that offer he was stunned and could hardly decline, so in other words his answer was more than obvious for him „ I may not be able to imagine myself as a detective, yet, I, of course accept...... my son needs me and I would always be there for him! "

Who wouldn't do the same?   
Parents are always there for their children.   
In times of grief, happiness and despair. 

Or in the darkest of times. 

Admittedly Valkyrie almost expected him to accept and she was happy he did. Even if he probably only accepted to help his son. In that way, she would, at least be able to offer him a team, a new family, who would be there for him. He was right, when he said, he couldn't imagine himself as a member of the team, as someone good, likewise Valkyrie remembered every Criminal she had offered this, to have said the same. 

Thus she offered him a hand, which the assassins gladly took and both went together to go care about the remaining Cleaver, before she led him to the office.


	7. Epilogue

That day

the team got a valuable

new member

even if it will still take 5

years for the team

to find

him

Scarab and Valkyries Journey,

together

has only just begun

....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry, I haven't published anything in quite some time..... Since I've been busy with a lot of multiple other things..
> 
> That includes rewriting all my fanfictions, but....   
> Since I don't want to be mean, and you have something to ready, I decided to give you the old version, as long as I'm busy writing the new ones.. 
> 
> Hope you have fun with this Prequel!


End file.
